Modern electronic devices may contain one or more synchronous functional units such as, for example, memory, microprocessors, controllers, or any other digital circuitry such as flip-flops, shift registers, and the like. The functional units may be configured to perform operations on a signal edge of a clock. For example, the functional units may perform operations such as transferring or receiving data, computing an arithmetic result, asserting a signal, and the like, upon detecting a signal edge of a clock signal.
To operate a functional unit a clock signal may be generated by a clock signal generator, for example, an oscillator circuit comprising an inductor and a capacitor, a quartz oscillator, or the like. The clock signal may be supplied to that functional unit. If a plurality of functional units are synchronized, each of the functional units is coupled to the clock signal generator to receive the clock signal. The functional units may be sensitive to a certain pattern of the clock signal, e.g. a leading edge, a trailing edge, a voltage level or the like.